I Lose My Brother (One-Shot)
by AbstractedRisque2.0
Summary: Based on the episode "No Such Luck" Lynncoln? I'll let you decide. ONE-SHOT.


Lynn Loud Junior couldn't sleep.

She couldn't; she has stripped down to nothing but an oversized jersey which covered her upper body to her thighs, she has laid her tense back on the mattress in what she would say the most comfortable position to sleep, a warm blanket covered her whole athletic person till she looks like a human caterpillar, had that sleeping mask on, drank some milks, but she just couldn't close her weary, sleepy eyes and drifted off to slumber.

She even doing some exercises to burn her energy down, but the result stay the same; she can't sleep.

She wouldn't, actually, sleep. Not after what she did, or caused, to her one and only baby brother. He isn't a baby, of course. She just liked to tease him that, because after so long, he still didn't outgrown his baby fat. Thus, baby.

Anyway, she side-tracked.

A couple of days ago, she called, labeled her brother some name, for example; bad luck. She labeled him that because he caused her team to lose the championship, but of course, they got a wildcard and entered the tournament as the underdog. But that's beside the point.

Its not his fault, actually. It was her. Its her fault.

A couple of days before the day the championship started, she and her team went to Risq's Meatball Marine. Margo's mom was so kind to treated them there for winning a game that got them to qualified into the championship. There, she ordered at least four to five Mega Meatball, with extra sauce. Y'see, Risq is well-known for two things; his generous nature that showed on the plates, and his special hot sauce. The sauce is too spicy, someone had their throat bled...

.. and she ate FOUR to FIVE Mega Meatball with EXTRA HOT SAUCE!

Right then and there, she knew, she is fucked!

Y'see again, Lynn Loud, the all-star athlete, girl with all the gift in sports, the next American Super Athlete, live with one motto; "If you wanna be number 1, don't go number 2." Gross motivation quote, yes. But that's the best she can come out with when she was little.

Anyway.

The tournament for championship is around the corner, and here she was, impregnanted herself with pounds and pounds of shit. Needless to say, she took the longest, smelliest bathroom break ever. God, poor Lola, who came in second.

Then, she loses the game, and blamed it on Lincoln. Her scapegoat.

Truthfully, she doesn't even know why she chose that words; bad luck. She can chose anything, anything at all. Hell, she can even punch him, for stress-relief, or break things, release her anger through vandalisme and collateral damage. But she can't do that. He is her brother.

The only boy, the first boy ever treating her like a girl. Don't be suprise, but she has heart. When Francisco, her very first crush, maybe the last too, said that he like her... like a brother, it crushed her heart. Stabbed it. Chopped it into a million pieces, but never bothered to cook it. That's how she felt. She felt betrayed, too.

She knows that she has no boobs like her big sisters did, who has bountiful of those. But its not like she wasn't clarified as a girl, right?

A girl can be a girl without boobs. Right?

Nobody answered... except for him.

Lincoln.

He came into her room that one night. She's so stupid for not locking that door, or muffled her cries. But... she glad she's not. She has been feeling like trash for a whole day, but her baby brother made her feel like a girl in matter of seconds, accompanied with some words.

"I say, you don't need big chest like Lori and Leni did. They different. They are older. But you, Lynn, you still young. Give it times, and I promise you, Lynn, your chest will be bigger than Lori, and Leni."

She hoped no. She's fine with the way she is. Big boobs are like balloons full of air. How the fuck would she compete in swimming tournament with those in way?

"Alright. Big... boobs is exaggerated anyway." She remembered his embarrased expression; so dork. "So, if you don't want to be like Lori, or Leni, then, that's fine. Having a big chest doesn't define who you are. You are a girl, no matter how small, or big you are. Besides... small chest is not that bad." She couldn't believe how a few words manage to change her perspective of him.

He's actually quite cute.

She quickly shaking her head to erase the embarrassing memory. She had this blush all over her cute freckled cheeks, "What am I thinking? He's brother. Its wrong to think of him that way." She sighed in exasperation when the image of her brother won't leave her imagination. "Maybe I should go check on him?" She unwrapped herself from her cocoon, unmasked her face and walked to the window, the only window inside the room. She lifted the glass up, letting some cold Michigan wind in, relishing in it and stick her head out the window, where she spot her baby brother sleeping beneath the tree on their backyard.

That's right. Sleeping on the backyard, like a dog. No offense, Charles.

When Lola, and popstar suggested the idea of keeping him outside the house, kick the bad luck away from them, many agreed with the idea, herself including. The one who opposed are Rita, Leni, Luna and Lucy. Lily? She's a freaking baby.

In the end though, they were outnumbered. Luna being the most vocal, and physical when she defending their brother to stay inside the house. They kicked her out too. But everything is alright. Luna called her friend, or girlfriend, to stay at her house. Why not taking Lincoln with her? Don't know, ask Luna.

She groaned in exhaustion as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. This is a crisis. Her body want her to sleep, to shut down for a couple of hours, but her heart won't allow it. Far too guilty to sleep.

She looked at her brother again. He seems peaceful. He had no blanket with him though. Lana has boarded the room, so he couldn't physically possible to retrieve his blanket, or pillow, or pajamas.

He is right there, sleeping in the cold air without his pajamas. His dirty polo shirt and jeans became his blanket, and his hands made for a hand-made pillow.

She snorted all of a sudden, "Luan would have love that."

Still, her brother may looks to peaceful. She thought maybe he has got used to the cold, because he's not shivering. But on the second look, he's barely moving.

Worse case scenario flashed through her mind, and she don't care how many of her family member she just woke up with her loud footsteps as she run outside the house, and to the backyard, where she saw her brother, unmoving, unbreathing.

"Bro! Wake up!" She touched his arms, and they cold. "Lincoln! Wake up!" She shook his body, but he stay motionless. Tears starting to pour out her eyes. "WAKE UP!!!"

Her eyes bursted open underneath the sleeping mask, as she sat up in lightning speed, screaming like an hysterical victim along the way. She only stop when her sisters, and parents yelled at her. But she doesn't care of Lola's threat, nor Lori's. What she cared is her brother, which is why she ran like a possessed woman to the backyard, ignoring her awoken roommate, "Sigh."

She landed hard on her knees next to her brother, and violently shaking him up, "Wake up!" She shouted in tears. After a few seconds, he's awake.

"Lynn? What are you doing out here?" He is so confuse.

"Doesn't matter, bro." She sobbed quietly, as she get him up on his feet. "Let's go to my room. You can sleep on my bed." She guide him into the house, or more accurately, he guide her. She hurted her knees after all.

"Lynn, what happened? Shouldn't I supposed to be outside?" He asked, somewhat nervous when getting inside the house. He seems cautious too. Like he's preparing to flee if somebody tried to jump on him, beat him.

"Nothing happen, bro. Just get to my room. Quick." She ordered him, and he obeyed. "Now, lock the door." He obeyed yet again, without a question.

"Brother..."

He glanced around the lit room, and spot his little vampire in her coffin. Her body language says that she's tired. Maybe Lynn woke her up in the middle of the night, "Hey, Luce."

The eight-years old Goth turned to her sporty roommate, who's making a room on her messy bed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a room, for Lincoln." She panted in serious voice.

Lucy glanced to Lincoln, who could only shrug, before she looked back at her big sister, "So Lincoln isn't bad luck anymore?"

"He never were!" She shouted in frustration, took them two by suprises. "Lincoln is not a bad luck. Never bad." She glared at Lucy, who unfazed by it, before her glare turn to Lincoln, who flinched when she throw a pillow at him, suprisingly soft throw. "C'mon, bro. Sleep."

He looked down at the pillow in confusion, then looking at his sporty sister. She punched her pillow a couple of times before she buried her head on it. He glanced to Lucy, who shrugging as well. Against his absolute confusion, he get on the bed and laid next to his sister, who instantly wrapped his neck in a loose hug.

"I thought I had lose you." She let the tears shedding as she cried. Her face buried into his neck. "I thought you were forever gone from my life."

She must had a nightmare.

This is a job of a brother.

Her sobbing quiet down when his right arm scooped her up, and his other arm wrapped behind her, hugging her... in the most awkward hug ever. This is couple position too. Really embarrassing! She's his sister. His beautiful sister.

He quickly shaken the idea off his mind, but his redden face say it all. Luckily, she's too busy to notice. He coughed, gained her attention, "I believe all this happen because you had a nightmare, right?"

All was quiet, then she nodded, slowly.

"Lynn, whatever you saw in that nightmare, wasn't true. It just a mind game. A sick, twisted mind game. None of it is really happening." He paused. "I think, the nightmare must be about me, right?"

She nodded again. Her sobbing returned.

He sighed in exhaustion. A brother's duty never easy, and always exhausting, "Lynn, look. I'm okay. Nothing bad is happening to me. I am perfectly fine. So don't worry, alright? Don't be sad." She hesitant. "You looked way cuter when you smile." The corner of his lips curved upward when he saw a small smile escaped her lips. "Ah, there it is. That is the cute girl I knew and love." He smiled, charmingly as her teeth beginning to showed in her smile.

"You always know how to make me smile, Lincoln." She tighten the hug around his neck, before planting a kiss on his button nose. "I love you, bro."

"I know." He, on the other hand, planted a peck on her lips. "I love you too, sis."


End file.
